dimensional disorder
by matton123
Summary: Geo is having an ordinary day. until WAZA is attacked by 4 turtles and he folows them to 2013. and a strange phone call leads him to belive that this is no accident. now he has to race back home before its destroyed. will he get home? unknown to him, he is being watched... 3 franchises and counting
1. reality flux

**I own nothing**

**Chapter 1: reality flux**

Time is like a map. They show the directions of the universe and the other universes. There is only one rule to this map, NEVER mess with the map. It has been a year since Geo's father returned, and a lot can happen in a year. Together, Kelvin, Geo, and Mr. Boral created the star hunter; a hunter VG that can use matter waves. And Ace retired from the Satilla police, making Geo leader of the commandos. Life was good. Until one day. Geo was walking home from school. He was exited to tell his mom about his great grades he got on his science test. On the way home he ran into Sonia strum. Sonia and Geo have been dating but nobody knew about this. Sonia has also bought a house five blocks away from the school. Sonia said that he was doing studies on quantum physics. But really she wanted to be near him. But Geo didn't need to know that. "hey Sonia. Have you seen mega? I can't find him anywhere." "Have you checked the cafeteria? He's always pulling pranks on some kids. Remember the time he pranked Bud by putting food coloring in his lunch. His teeth were blue for two weeks." Then Sonia laughed out loud. "Yeah that was pretty good. But I checked everywhere. I even checked my house. I cannot find him." Then at that moment mega came along sweating. Mega was an alien from planet AM which was destroyed by the FM-ians. "Geo! We have an emergency! These GIANT TURTLES appeared out of nowhere!" "WHAT!? Where are they now?" "There at waza HQ." then Geo ran to waza to get turtles arrested. That sounded really weird in his head.

When he got to waza, Geo was pretty shocked. Mega told him the turtles were huge. He didn't tell him that they could fight and use weapons like swords. There were four of them and they were fighting taruis fire. "Let's go get them mega! EM wave change! Geo stellar! On air!" he then transformed into megaman and went to fight turtles. That sounded really weird in his head. He matterlized a sword and sliced it at a turtle carrying nun chucks. Then the turtle said, surprisingly "were outnumbered!" then jumping up into the air yelling:"booyacasha!" and hitting Geo with his nun chucks. He then matterlized a shield and blocked it. Then another turtle came along and yelled at the first one "its four to two idiot! Were out numbering them!" "Oh yeah." Then another turtle came along and started fighting Geo. "you think you can just take the mutagen!? Well you can't! I need it to make a retro mutagen so I can get back April!" then all the turtles just stared at him "what? A guy can dream." Then one turtle, which Geo thought was the leader, signaled a retreat and all the turtles ran into a combination of a truck and an old New York subway car. "Get back here!" and then he hopped on the truck and it flew off. The truck was really fast, by its size. The thing could carry a plane. Then a hatch on top of the truck and out came a turtle that wore a red mask "think you're pretty slick huh?" then the turtle punched Geo and he fell of the side. But before he hit the road, he grabbed the back door and the turtle went back into the truck. After a while, a portal in front of the truck, but when Geo entered the portal, mega split from his body and megaman became normal Geo. He watched hopelessly as mega stayed at one end of the portal and Geo the other.

Once Geo started noticing where he was, he noticed he was in a classical New York City street. After a while the truck went into an ally, and the ground came up and the truck drove into it. Then they were in an old subway tunnel then the truck stopped and seemed to be in a sewer bunker. Then the truck opened with a "dandon" and the four turtles came out. "Why did we escape Leo? We had him right where we wanted him!" then the turtle that was called Leo answered. "They would have taken the mutagen, and that is a risk we will not take Raph." "Well, I think we should have risked it, and have Donny find more." Then Donny spoke up. "Does anyone notice that when we find any mutagen, something gets into it? What about slash? Or the squirlonoids? How about mutagen man? There's an army of mutants out there! We can't afford to get more mutagen and create more mutants!" then the turtles went out of Geo's sight. After a while Geo came out of hiding and looked around. He noticed that the turtle called Donny left his laptop out. Geo thought that was weird because people have not used laptops for a long time. When he looked at the date, it said year 2013. Geo was in trouble. He then footsteps. It was probably a sewer rat Geo thought. But when he looked behind him, he saw a giant rat attack and pin him to a wall. Then the four turtles came into the room. Leo then yelled "Master splinter! Are you ooo…?" he then saw that there was a person in the lair. Then he yelled "Donny let him in!" "What!? I've never seen this kid in my life! Mickey let him in!" then Mickey spoke up "I haven't seen him before ether! He probably let lose the cottage cheese demon!" then the turtles and the rat stared at him. Then Raph spoke up "Mickey, there was no cottage cheese demon!" "Oh yeah. Did you see it?" "No. no one saw it." "Then how do you know it?" "That doesn't make any sense!" "Enough!" Then all the turtles stood in attention. Then the rat got into Geo face and said in a grave voice "leave this place." Then Geo ran out of the lair, into the subway tunnel.

**The technodrome**

Kraang prime was looking at ways to mutate the planet, when a kraang droid came in. "kraang needs kraang prime to tell about energy that kraang can use." "What is this energy that kraang can use?" "The strange energy that kraang is tracing from the one known "Geo Stellar"

Geo hated the past. First of all, there were no EM waves, so he couldn't use any of his matter waves. That was probably why mega didn't come with him into the portal. Second of all, zenny didn't exist yet, so he couldn't get an apartment. He thought that his friends might see me if they visited his grave in the future. That sounded really bad in his head. He then heard footsteps and thought the turtles were inviting him, but the being was not a turtle. It was a robot with a brain in its chest. The robot put its hand over Geo's mouth and there was darkness.

**The lair**

"I feel pretty bad for abandoning that kid. I don't think he was from New York." "What makes you say that?" "He was really fancy looking. And he had this T phone. Minus the T. he could be a futuristic price of the entire world" then Donny ran into splinters meditating room, were splinter and Leo were talking. "Guys! We have to get that kid back!" "Why? We cannot revel ourselves" "when he was in the lair, the scanner picked up a massive energy reading! The scanner even exploded on itself!" he then opened the door, showing Raph and Mickey trying put out a couch, that was on fire. "We have to save him splinter." Splinter paused for a moment before saying "go."

The turtles ran toward the TCRI building. When inside, they started looking for Geo." How do we find him?" "We should just find him." "Well, this place is huge. It'll take forever." Mickey then leaned against a wall and the wall collapsed, "we found him!" and there was Geo strapped to a table, with a helmet that was connected to a giant batch of mutagen that got bigger by the second. "They're using him to make mutagen!" "So, he's a mutant?" "Not exactly. He has strange DNA, but he doesn't have mutagen in his system. Its seems to be more like a radio wave, or something. It's really high tech. I could hack into the mainframe, or I could override the power or-""or we could take of the helmet" then Raph took of the helmet and the entire thing stopped. Then Geo came to. He was pretty dazed, so he forgot about the last 24 hours. "Waaaaahhhhhhh! Get away from me!" "What? You sneaked into our home!" "Oh yeah. Probably short term memory loss. It supposed to be a symptom of mulecism. Slows down your growth hormones." "…finally! Another science nerd! Can you help me with my matterlizer? It's supposed to turn radio waves into real objects." "Simple, radio trannsmisers. Now, can someone get me of this table?" "Oh, sorry." Then Donny unclasped him from the table. "I'm Geo." "I'm Donny, and these are my brothers Raph, Leo, and Mickey. I can see you ran into the kraang." "What's the kraang?" "There alien races from dimension X. they try to mutate the planet." "That is bad to the bone. Now, let's get out of here. This place is giving me the creeps." But before they left, Geo heard footsteps and turned around. When he turned around, he saw a shadow that looked like a turtle. "There's another turtle?" then Leo turned around to see Geo walking toward a shadow that looked like slash." Nooo!" then the shadow jumped up into the air, and landed right in front of Geo. "slash!? What are you doing here!?" "I was hired by the Kraang to protect the mutagen source. You will not take it!" then the turtles and slash attacked each other, beginning a great battle.

Geo ran to an old closet and tried to hide." I've got to help them. They helped me. But how?" he then saw that in the closet, there were particle generator, plasma remains, and everything a science nerd wishes for Christmas."I can use this!" then he got to work. Eighteen minutes later, Geo had a plasma blaster that could fold into a plasma sword."I've got to help the turtles." But before he went to the battlefield, a, something attacked him then the something stopped, reveling to be a girl about Geo age. "Are you the boy that the Kraang are using to make mutagen?" "Yes" then come with me. The shredder requires you to make mutagen for his army." "What!? I would never do that!" "Then I will make you!" then the girl jumped into the air and sliced her sword, but Geo dogged it and did a flip while blasting her. "You got guts kid." "I had practice." Geo then slashed his sword but then the girl blocked it with her sword and then she said "I am karai" and jumped through a window. "I've got to help the others."

When Geo got to the battlefield, it wasn't doing so well. Slash had taken Leo and the rest were fighting slash. Geo thought that this will be the stupidest thing he will ever do. He pointed the blaster at slash's head, and pulled the trigger. When the beam hit him in the back of the head, slashed turned around, roared with anger, and began fighting Geo. He tried to break Geo's skull with his very, very, very, very big fist. But Geo dogged it and slashed slash (that is funny) in the shell. But it didn't affect slash so he grabbed Geo's face and threw him to where Raph was watching. Raph then pointed at his chin, and then slash. Geo nodded, and ran towards slash, when Geo got close, slash tried to hit him with his mace, but Geo got under slash and touched him in the chin, causing him to break out in pain. Then Geo slashed and slashed until he was against a wall and shot him, causing him to break through the wall, falling to the street below. Then Donny ran over "whoa! How did you learn to fight like that!? You have to tell me everything." "You won't believe me if I did tell you." Then Leo came over. "That was really impressive. Let's go to the shell razor." "Shell razor?" "It's our mode of transportation. Let me show you." When Geo got to the shell razor, he really liked Donny. The thing had a map of New York City and giant cannon on the roof. "This is the coolest thing ever!" "Yeah, but before we can take you to our home, we have to knock you out." "What!? I already saw where your home is. Besides, I'm not from around here, so you don't have to worry about it." "Ok then. I bet splinter would be happy to have you."

"What is he doing here!?" "The kraang were using him to make mutagen. We have to protect him." "Well I think we should let him rot" Leo was trying to make splinter keep another human in the lair. "Well that is harsh. Listen splinter, I don't care what you think. They saved me so I am ready to save them. And I already did." "It's true. He took down slash like it was nothing!"Then splinter paused before saying: "Fine. He can stay." "Sweat! Now we have more friends." Then a girl about Geo's age ran in, but it wasn't karai. "Guys! A ten year old kid was kidnapped by the-"she then looked to her side, seeing the kid that was kidnapped eating pizza. "Hi, I'm April. Want to go get some yogurt?" "I have a girlfriend." He then saw that Donny was breathing a sigh of relief. He then noticed that his star hunter was ringing. "You get cell service in 2013?" when he opened the hologram, mega was on the screen. "Geo! Where are you? We did a global scan and can't find you anywhere." "Well you wouldn't believe it but-"then Mickey came and saw mega. "Whoa! Alien being! Do not be afraid of us! We come in piece!"Then Donny pushed Mickey away. "Wow! This is some hologram. It's really high tech." then Raph came along. "Great another alien! Do we have to smash it?" "No do not smash mega!" then Geo dropped the star carrier, breaking it. "Great! I needed that! It will take me five hours to rebuild it!" "Five hours!? Why are complaining!?" "Because my smarts would be wasted on building it then working with my father to stop global warming!"Then splinter tried to calm him down. "Geo you need to calm down. Why don't you tell us about your past?"

**2 hours later**

The turtles, April and splinter were pretty amazed on Geo's back story. "So you're telling me that you're from 220X and you can merge with an alien to become a radio wave." "Yes" "then prove it." "I can't." "Why not?" "Because I need the alien to merge with." "Then how can we tell your not lying?" "If I'm from the future, I would have cool gadgets. And that solid hologram was pretty high tech. if Donny can fix it, I'm from the future." "I'll get to work."

**5 hours and a pizza break later**

"He's from the future" "how?" "1) the hologram is solid. 2)" Donny then pointed the star hunter at a couch and pushed a button. Then a toaster appeared out of nowhere. "Wait, if he's really a radio wave, I think I punched of the roof of the shell razor?" "Yeah. I'm a hero. And speaking of hero's, I should have you arrested!" "What!? Why!?" "You tried to break into waza." "We were only trying to get the mutagen to create an antidote." "Mutagen? There is no mutagen at waza." "But my scanner said that there was a truck load of mutagen at your place. And I looked at the call Geo got and tracked it. It has no exact location. But the energy reading was causing a temple anomaly." But the rest of the turtles, April, and splinter was really confused. Then Geo explained "temple anomaly is a science word for rips in the omniverse." Every one pretty much got it, except Mickey. "Time travel" then Mickey nodded. "Someone is messing with us. But who?" "I think I have an idea."

**An unknown time and place**

"They are going to discover our plans. Send kraang prime. We need to keep them occupied for our plan to take effect."

**The lair**

"Take that Leo!" "Oh no you don't!" "You're going down!" "Noooooooo!" then Leo destroyed Geo in "super smash bros. brawl". Geo said that the past was stupid. He would now disagree that he said that. Mickey and Raph were playing basket ball with a metallic looking ball. Then Donny came along. "What are you doing!?" "Playing basket ball." But the ball bounced around and it almost hit Donny in the head, but he grabbed it right at the last second. "With the kraang communication orb!?" but when Donny finished his sentence, the orb started to grow red, but Donny didn't notice. "this is a delicate piece of technology! You just can't-""Donny?" "What!?" "The orbs glowing." So then Donny looked down, noticing the orb beginning to act up. He then took the orb and took it to his lab. "So, what is that wwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!?" Geo then saw timothy, the organ monster. "What is that thing!?" "Oh yeah, that's timothy. Also known as mutagen man. Needs mutagen to survive. The mutagen he has now is a mutagen that doesn't wear out." Then mutagen man spoke, and was really creepy. "Mutagen man like Geo." "Cool. and a little weird. Once again, what is that thing?" "This is a kraang communication orb that acts up whenever the kraang communicate to their leader, kraang prime." He then hooked up the orb to Donny's lap top and looked at a bunch of gibberish. But for some reason, Geo understood it. "Looks like the kraang are planning an assault on new York." "Wait, how did you understand that?" "I don't know. I just did." "Hold on a second." Then Donny went to a table with a bunch of tech stuff and five minutes later, Donny came back with a weird looking camera. "What's that?" it's a DNA scanner. I just made it." "Wait you made that in five minutes? I'm impressed." Donny then pointed it at Geo's eye and the camera then scanned it and showed the results of the scan on a projection. "It looks like that portal, when came in contact with you, altered your DNA, giving you special powers." "What kind of powers?" "Nothing exiting, just the ability to understand other languages. You might get more attributes the more portals you go through. Now that we know this, you should read this. Your having better luck then I am." Then Geo focused on the gibberish and translated. "The kraang are sending a drill full of mutagen to the core of the earth." "This is our chance to get more mutagen!" "Yes, but there also putting zitronal in the drill. Which will, make the mutagen freeze. Then the frozen mutagen will freeze the core, and then putting the planet on deep freeze." "There freezing the planet! They probably think that if we're all frozen, then it would be easier to mutate earth!" "Suit up guys. We're saving the planet, again."

**19 minutes and another pizza break later**

"So, what's this?" Geo was standing in front of what looked like an old rail road cart, but revamped. "This is the shell rider, or what I call it. It can go 300 miles per hour. And can fly." Donny then pushed a button on the dash board, then the shell rider's wheels folded up and extended three feet away from it. Then helicopter blades sprouted from the wheels and it floated 15 inches into the air. Geo then explored the shell rider. It was about the size of 4 railroad carts and its wheel's were really big. The cockpit looked like mega man's helmet and instead of hair sticking out, it had 3 thrusters. It also had the ear piece. And the cockpit could hold three people. Then Geo got inside to get used to the controls. The shell rider was really cool. It had cup holders and it even had a stereo. He also saw a button that was shaped like a triangle. "What's this?"He then pushed it, and then a panel slid open, reveling a slice of pizza. "That's the pizza button." "I need to label these." "You should. It's yours. Consider it a gift from one science nerd to another." "Donny! Come on!" "Sorry coming!" then Donny left, leaving Geo to label the bells and whistles. Geo was right into the middle of writing the label of the mine button when splinter came along. "What are you doing Geo?" "Right now, I'm labeling these buttons." Then Geo pushed a button that looked like a rocket. The ten missiles shot out the shell rider and exploded an arcade game. "… Found the missile button." Then Geo wrote down missile on a label and put it on the missile button. "I don't think I'm doing the right thing." "Why?" "April once told me that I should help the turtles when they left to stop the kraang." "Well, they wouldn't want to risk your life, right? Your their father." Then they paused before Geo said, "Wait, where is April?" "Oh no."

**Techno drill**

"Why do we have to do this?" "Because were the only one's here." "I hate this" right now, the turtles were in a combination of the technodrome and a drill that was slowly entering the core. They had about 3 hours to stop the drill or the entire planet would freeze. It would be easy if the kraang in the drill had captured them. "What do we do? We can't save the world when were in a cell." "I could call Geo. The shell rider has an alert function that-"but then, a voice interrupted. "You aren't calling anyone." Then the door to the cell opened and a person wearing a green jump suit and a clock hat came into the cell. "Who are you?" "I am time man. My master sent me to free you. But don't thank me yet. I will be your down fall." Then time man disappeared. "What was that about?" "Whatever it was, it helped us. We have to stop this drill."

Splinter and Geo were riding in the shell rider to shredder's hide out to save April. "Are you sure this is the right way?" "I have been to shredders lair myself. I know where it is." "Ok." Geo then drove the shell rider (splinter didn't know how to drive) to a MC Donald's. "Is it ok if we can get something to eat first?" "No!" "Ok, let's go!" then Geo pushed the shell rider forward as fast as it can. But they only went five miles before they were stopped by a police officer. Geo then pulled a mask over splinter's face and whispered _follow my lead_. Then the cop knocked on the window and Geo rolled it down. "What are you doing kid?" "Well… I'm taking my grandfather to the doctor. He had a heart attack." but then splinter asked "I do?" then Geo elbowed him and he got the point. Splinter then made painful noises. "Ok kid. But be careful. You don't want to cause a wreck." "Got it." Then Geo drove away at five miles an hour until they were out of sight. "Maybe we should fly there." "Wait, this thing can fly." "Yes it can fly." Then Geo pushed a button thinking it was the helicopter button. But then a compartment opened showing a slice of pizza. "… Want some pizza?" "Why am I doing this?" then splinter got out and climbed up a building. "Hey where are you going!?" "To the shredder, I'm not riding in that thing." Then splinter ran out of sight. "Fine then! You're just jealous that you're all out in the cold. And I'm in an air conditioned go cart, eating pizza, with a stereo!" then Geo turned it to channel 124.5 and the teenage mutant ninja turtles theme song played. Geo then waited for splinter to come back. After five minutes Geo just flew up to see splinter silently laughing. "Ha-ha very funny. Now let's go save April." Then splinter ran to shredder's hideout and Geo followed in the shell rider.

"Is that the only plan you got?! We can't shut of the power or something?" right now, the turtles were making plans on how to stop the drill. Raph suggested destroying the drill. Mickey said that they should stop it with a giant rubber band. Donny said that they have to puncher the mutagen tank, getting it all over them. "Wait, did you say to turn of the power? That's a great idea! We just need to find the power source." "And we're would that be?" "I don't know. We should just look for it." But when they left their hiding place, they saw a stand with map's and a sigh above it saying "souvenirs to the left". "Seriously? Why would they have a map? There not stupid enough to… oh wait. They are." He then pointed to a place on the map that said "main power core". Then the turtles ran to the power core. It was hard with kraang droids in every hallway. Finally they reached the power core. But the door was blocked by the kraang so Donny took a picture with the T phone and slid it to the kraang droids. Then the droid's picked it up, reveling to be a picture of the turtles waving. Then the droid put it down, showing that the turtles were jumping at them and then the turtles were attacking them that involved punches and exactly 15.12 uppercuts (Mickey did one in slow motion). They then entered the room that overlooked a giant tank of mutagen. "What do we do now?" "Well, we should find a way for us to access the power from this computer. It will take a few hours to hack it." "Simple, just smash the monitor" then Geo came up and smashed the monitor. "Geo! What are you doing here?" I'm helping you. I'll take it from here. You got to help splinter." "Got it". Then the turtles ran to help splinter. Geo was then left with the task of disabling the drill. But before he got to do that, a kraang droid with April came into the room. Geo just punched the droid and the brain popped out. "Thanks' for saving me." "Remember, I still have a girl friend". But then the kraang brain fell into the mutagen tank. "Were in trouble." Then a hideous combination of a brain and a snake emerged from the tank. "April! You got to get out of here! I'll take care of brainy here." Then April ran away. Then a portal opened under Geo fell through it and then he was falling from the sky to a forest. While Geo was falling he thought _it's a good day to die_

**This little part of the chapter (known as the aftermath) is where the characters and I talk about the chapter**

**Geo: like this!**

**Exactly**

**Raph: I think this is a waste of time.**

**Mikey: whatever dude. I didn't like the way you misspelled my name**

**I'm sorry but I didn't have any more time before I finished it**

**Leo: are we going to be in the rest of the story?**

**Yes you will appear in another part of the story**

**April: good, I didn't have much of a part in this chapter**

**Sorry, but you probably not make the cut **

**April: WHAT!?**

**Donny: I think you should end this chapter before she hits you with a chair**

**Already on it**


	2. the thunder dome

**I own nothing**

**Chapter 2: the thunder dome**

If you had a parachute, this would have been skydiving. If you didn't, it's called falling to your death. Geo was in the falling to your death category. It looked like he was going to die, but Geo grabbed a branch and the branch slowed his fall and he dropped to the ground. "Wow! That was a close one. Where am I now?" He then walked up to a clearing and then everything was dark.

"Pikachu! Go!" Ash yelled. Ash was a boy from Pallat Town with dream's to become a Pokémon master. His partner and friend, Pikachu jumped of his shoulder and prepared for battle with a Pokémon known as Keldeo. Ash then yelled "thunder bolt!" and then Pikachu's red cheeks were covered with static and shot an electrical blast at Keldeo. When the blast hit Keldeo, Ash yelled "go pokeball!" then he threw a red and white ball at it. But then the Keldeo recovered from the blast and dodged the pokeball and it landed on Geo who came out of the forest. When it hit Geo, the ball opened up and absorbed him. Then Ash and Pikachu freaked out and ran over to the ball. "Whaaaaah! I didn't even know that was possible!" but then Ash breathed a sigh of relief when the ball opened up and Geo came out. "Whoa I'm dizzy. What happened?" "Sorry I tried to catch you. I was aiming for the Keldeo." Ash then pointed at the Keldeo that was in the middle of a nap. "What were you trying to do? Throw the ball at it and hope it knock's it out?" "You're not from around here are you?" "You have no idea. I'm Geo." "I'm Ash and this is Pikachu." then Pikachu jumped onto Ash. "Pika Pikachu- _Ash almost caught you. He was never really intelligent. He fell on his head at age 10"."_Whoa, I think he just started talking." "Are you sure? All I heard was pika, Pikachu". But then a green colored hand extended out of the forest and grabbed Ash and came back in the forest. Then out came a sight he thought he never wanted to see. It had a metallic body that stored its internal organs. It also had a red box with a green gem where its head would be. "Mutagen man." Then Mutagen man ran down the path leaving Geo, Pikachu, and the Keldeo behind. "_Great, I lost my best friend." _"Don't worry about it. Well save him." "_Wait, you can understand me? Whatever But you can't beat that, thing"_ "it's called Mutagen man and it's a mutant." "_Well you still can't defeat the mutagen man. You're a human. You have no chance." "_Oh yeah? It's a bet. I take down Mutagen man, and you respect me more. If I die, you're on your own." "_Deal, but how do we find it". Then_ Geo turned Pikachu's head to show green footsteps. "We already have."

"Whatever you want to do with me, I do it terribly. I dropped out of kindergarten! I can't remember long division. Seriously, my brain is mush." But Mutagen man did not respond while he scaled Kackano city tower (Kackano city doesn't exist, but I don't know much about Kalos region city's. and besides, the Pokémon movies have made up cities to.). When they got to the top of the tower, Ash wondered what Mutagen man would do to him. Probably eat him, but there was no sign of a mouth. But then he picked up Ash and began to throw him over. But before he threw him to his death, a pokeball landed on Mutagen man. Then right behind them, were Geo and Pikachu. "Hey, timothy." Geo then said "yeah that's right, I know your real name. Check out the ugliest organ monster in the… outside." He then lifted up a mirror. But mutagen man did not respond while he punched Geo and he fell of the side of the building. But before he fell, he grabbed a pole and slid to the ground. "Whoa! Twice in one day, what are the odds!" but then Mutagen man jumped from the top of the tower and landed in front him. The shockwave sent by his crash knocked him into the wall of a Pokémon center. He then crashed through the wall and behind the counter. "Great, that Pikachu was right. I can't fight it." Then Geo noticed that his star hunter was open. He then saw that he had a battle card labeled "booyacasha". He activated it, and then EM waves were spouting out of the star hunter and they covered Geo. Then looked exactly like megaman. He even had his mega-arm and battle cards. All Geo was thinking was: _it is on._

"I hope he is ok. Can't tell from here." Ash and Pikachu were watching it all from the top of the tower. When Mutagen man saw that he was down, he walked away. But then there was a tap on his shoulder. He then turned around and a fist punched him in the face. Then Geo ran towards Mutagen man, grabbed his foot and swung him into a restaurant. He then made a flying leap to Ash. "How did you do that!?" "I have absolutely no idea! And by the way, I totally called it!" but then Mutagen man came out of the restaurant. But he looked extremely different. He had six arms', his metallic gray body was now a reddish color. He was also twelve feet tall. "Whoa! How did it do that!?" "I have absolutely no idea!" then Geo jumped of the building. But before he could get to him, Mutagen man punched him into a weird building and landed onto what looked like a giant snake made out of rocks. Then the snake threw Geo of his back and ran. Then he looked around seeing that it was like a stadium. Then Mutagen came in and did something Geo totally did not expect. Its metallic body opened and out came its internal organs. It was really creepy and then it was terrifying when the organs jumped on his face. But then Ash came from the hole Geo created. "Hey, are you ok, waaaaahhhhhhh! Ok, let's get it off. "Then Ash came to

Get it of Geo's head. It then jumped of Geo's head and then Mutagen, uh, glop went into the metallic shell and the shell changed into the form of Geo. Then Mutagen man said "hello… Geo Stelar." Then Geo said "what? How are you here?" "A strange guy in a green jumpsuit with a clock on his head. Took me here." But then red sparks came out of him and he said in a really grave voice. "**My mission must not fail.**" Then Ash asked "and what is that mission?" "**Destroy… Geo… Stelar.**" Then his arm turned into a sword and slashed at Geo. But Geo got out his own sword and blocked it. But Mutagen man picked up Geo's sword and threw him to the other side of the stadium. Ash was going to help Geo but a hand grabbed his neck and pulled him around. Then behind him was a girl. "Hey kid. Messing with stuff that's not to be messed with." Then she threw Ash into the wall. But before she could get to Ash, Pikachu growled at her. She laughed and then Pikachu let out a shock of electricity at her. But she raised her sword in front of the blast and the sword deflected the blast. But before she had a chance to kill Ash, Pikachu jumped on her face. "Whoa! Get it off!" and while she was distracted, Ash grab her arm and pined it behind her back (he took karate).but before Ash could do that; the girl threw him into a wall and did the same to Pikachu. She then pointed the sword at Pikachu and planned to kill them both. But then the same Keldeo from before knocked the sword out of her hand and head butted her without the blade. The Keldeo then swiped his head sword a few times and then she blocked it and then jumped back. "I am Karai." Then a portal opened up under her and she fell in. then Geo landed on the stadium seat's that were evacuated. Then Mutagen man jumped up to Geo and tried to stab him in the face. But Geo turned his head and it missed him. Then Mutagen man pulled out the sword and did the same thing again. After a few seconds of that Geo then stood up and ran. Then the Keldeo swiped his head sword and attacked Mutagen man. "You're the, uh…" "Keldeo, I'm Keldeo. And yes, I can talk. I was a test subject for the P2 laboratory. ""ok then, Keldeo, why are you here exactly?" "I was created to protect the Maker, and you look a lot like the Maker." Then mutagen man slashed his sword at them but Keldeo blocked it with his sword. "You know, I'm supposed to protect you so…" "Be my guest". Then Keldeo slashed his sword and put a whole in his arm and spun him around and threw Mutagen man into the air. He flew so high that in a few seconds he couldn't be seen. "Whoa Geo! That was totally amazing! How did you do that!?" "We have absolutely no idea!" whoa! The Keldeo talked!?" "I'm an experiment. I'll explain later."

**Later**

"So you were created by some guy named the 'Maker'?" "Yes, but the rest is to blurry to remember." Right now, Ash, Geo, and Keldeo were in a room of the Pokémon center. "So what's your story Geo?" "Well, you might not believe it." "Try me. I've seen an organ monster-""Mutagen man" "and a talking Keldeo." "Alright then. Where do I start? Well it all began when my father was lost in space." "Wait space? You mean the sky space". "Well yes. After that, I left school, was homeschooled for three years of my life. And every day, I stared off into space. Just hoping I could see him. Then one day, something happened." "What?" "Omega-xis. A living electromagnetic wave being. Literary fell from the sky on top of me. Then something amazing happened. We merged. The first electromagnetic wave change. I became a living EM wave, but was still human. And together, me and Mega, we became the protected the earth. First from an evil alien race. Then, an ancient civilization reborn. And finally, Meteor G. a living virus bent on destroying mankind. And from the meteor, I saved my father". Then a woman came into the room and said "welcome! I hope your stay here is wonderful!" "Thanks Nurse Joy!" "Also, there is the annual Kackano competition tomorrow and the winner gets a rare crystal!" then Nurse Joy handed Ash a flyer. "Thanks!"Then Nurse Joy left the room. Then Keldeo took the flyer and said "wow! That gem is something!" then Geo took the flyer. "Wait a minute, this isn't a crystal, and it's crimson!" "Wait, what exactly is crimson?" "Well, Meteor G is made of noise, and when noise comes together, it creates crimson." "So this is a piece of the meteor?" "Yes, and in the wrong hands, could revive Meteor G. you have to win this Ash. For the safety of the world. No pressure."

The stadium was really crowded. There were tons of competitor's. I mean, there were more people here than at of a football game. Geo sat in the fourth row while Ash got ready. After a while, Nurse Joy, a man wearing a karate gi, and a man wearing a suit sat over a table next to a battle field. Then the karate gi man said into a microphone "welcome to the Kackano Pokémon competition! The winner today will win this!" then the man held up the crimson. Strange enough, when the crimson was raised, Geo's head hurt. "The first competitor's are… Ash from Pallat Town and Paul!" then, both Geo and the girl next to him said "go Ash!" then the girl said, "are you a friend?" "You can saw that. We met when he accidently caught me." "Well, he was never really bright in the first place. I'm Dawn." "Geo." Then Ash and some other kid stood on opposite sides of the battle field. "Who's that?" "That's Paul. Kind of the exact opposite of Ash. He hate's his Pokémon when they fail." "He doesn't sound very nice." Then a man in a referee uniform came up to a platform next to the battle field. "This is a one on one battle. The battle will be over when one Pokémon is unable to continue. Begin!" "Go! Pikachu!" "Get ready Magmortar." Then Paul threw out a ball and then it opened and the Magmortar came out. "Pikachu, use thunder bolt!" then Pikachu released a shock of electricity. Geo thought it was pretty fun. But then he saw something metal fly through the air. Geo thought it was just a plane but when he looked closer, it looked really similar to a missile. And it was heading straight to Ash. Before he knew what he was doing, Geo jumped of the stands and pushed Ash out of the way seconds before the missile hit. But then a black box flew out of the missile and it covered the entire stadium in bars. But the three people and the referee went to the exit before the exit was blocked. After a while Paul asked "what's going on?" then a mysteries voice said "that is an excellent question." Then a platform opened up in the middle of the stadium. On the platform there were two people and a cat and they were all wearing backpack's that had vacuums. Then they started singing this weird and annoying song.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite the people within our nation"

"To denounce the evil of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"And James"

"Meowth, that's a name!"

"Bringing evil at a break neck pace!"

"Were team rocket,"

"And were in your face!"

_Then Ash said "Let me guess, you're after Pikachu." "Yes. That and were training new recruits." Then all three, even the cat, pointed up to the top of the cage were 2 people. Then the 2 people jumped to the ground, and Geo recognized them immediately. "Gemini Spark .surprised to see you here." "I was going to wait, but where the fun in that is?" (Auto correct) then both Gemini punched him in the gut and hit the wall. Then Gemini ran to him. Geo tried to punch one of him, but Gemini caught his fist and threw him to the opposite wall. "That's how the one half lives." Then he walked up to Paul and Ash. "Time to see how the other half dies."_

Geo sat at a wall. "Great. I'm probably going to die in an alternate universe." Then he checked his star hunter to see that his battle card has mysteriously deleted. "Now I will never see my friends again." Then he started thinking about Sonia. Then he started thinking about his friends. Thinking of his friends made him think of Ash. Then he had the burning desire to protect him. But then the star hunter screen began to glow. When it faded, he saw a new battle card and it said "fire Leo" and he knew exactly what it was. He then stood up and walk towards Gemini who had a sword pushed up next to Ash's neck. He limped when he walked, but he did his best. Then the cat saw this and mocked him "oh look, the twerp tries to help his friend." Then Jessie, James, and Meowth pointed there vacuum at Geo "any last words twerp?" "Yes." Then Geo held up the star hunter. "EM wave change! Geo Stelar on air!" then a bright light enveloped Geo and when it faded, Geo was megaman, but in Fire Leo. But Team Rocket couldn't speak and then all three pressed a button and then there vacuums exploded. Then they flew through the air. "Were blasting off again!" then Geo thought nerds. Geo then saw that Gemini had TWO swords next to Ash's neck, while Paul and the Magmortar just watched, terrified. Gemini was going to kill Ash but Geo (fire Leo) then shot a ball of fire at Gemini knocking him against a wall. Then Gemini said (in union) "so the nuisance Fire Leo has returned." Then both of them put there robotic looking hands together and yelled "Gemini thunder!" then a spark of electricity ran towards Geo. But before it could hit him, Pikachu ran in front of him and absorbed the electricity. Then he was preparing a thunder bolt but Gemini laughed at it and it got a shock of electricity, but he still laughed. But then a bunch of bubbles came and knocked them to a wall. Then Dawn and a Pokémon that looked like a penguin. Then Gemini came and tried to slash his sword at Dawn, but Keldeo came and head butted Gemini Positive. But then Negative ran towards Positive and helped him up. Then they put their hands together and released a bolt of electricity. Then it hit all of them, and when they were down Positive walked over to Dawn and lifted her up by the neck. Then he had a sword pricked against Dawns neck. He was about to kill Dawn but Negative said "what are you doing?" so then Positive dropped Dawn and said "I'm killing her." "We agreed to kill Geo and kill anyone who gets in our way." "Next you will say I was going to let her live!" "Well let's find out!" then they literarily started wrestling. While they did this Geo quietly stood up and prepared the Giga Blazer. Then he signaled everyone to get behind him. Five seconds after they got behind Geo, he yelled "hey!" then both Gemini looked at Geo. "you guys need to lighten up." then Geo shot the Giga Blazer which ended with the sound "_Gemini deleted" _and a big hole in the wall. Then Geo grabbed the crimson and said "I need to have this!" then ran through the hole. After a while, Ash, Pikachu, and Keldeo ran after him.

Geo burst through the door and have transformed into normal Geo when he was out of sight. Soon afterward Ash came in. "that was crazy!" "You're telling me! That was tense." "_Yeah. I thought I was going to die!" "_I think the mouse started talking again." "Really, are you sure? Let's test it." _"Ok then, Ash is a nimrod and he failed the first grade. What did I say?" _"Ash is a nimrod and he failed the first grade." Then Ash looked at Pikachu with he turned to Keldeo "did he say that?" "Yes." "_I was just testing it!" "_The real thing we should be worrying about is this." Then he held up the crimson. When he did, he noticed some markings that looked like writing, but before he could read it, Dawn ran in and said, "That was insane! How did you get the armor all of a sudden? How did you learn to fight that?" "long story. Let's just say that it involves a alien and the destruction of earth." Then he sat down and looked at the markings on the crimson. "Hey check this out." Then he began reading.

A world will fall and one will rise

six will come and one will leave

Lost power must be found

The trinity will lose

Time will be altered

all earths will shake

The worlds will be destroyed

One will unite and protect them all

Then Ash said "what is that?" "I have no idea. It's probably important to why I'm here." "let's not think about it now, let's get some ice cream" then all three (and keldeo) went to the ice cream parlor across the street. There was only one person in the parlor and he was eating a smoothie at a booth. Ash then ran towards him and said "professor Oak!" than the man said, "Ash! It's good to see you Ash! Nice to see you to Dawn. Whose your friend?" "This is Geo. I almost accidently caught him." Then Professor Oak started laughing. It took him five seconds to realize that it wasn't a joke. "wait your serious? if that were fake that would be really funny. Sit down." But when they sit down, Professor Oak got a call and answered it. Before he could speak, he paused and had a grim look on his face. Then he said "I'm sorry to interrupt our reunion, but I have some urgent business to attend to. Do you mind to come with me?" then keldeo spoke up. "I'm ok with that." "whoa! It talks!" then he took out a ruler and started measuring him. "You think you could come to my lab and let me examine you?" then Geo spoke up. "No". "Oh" then five minutes later, they were all in Professor Oak's van. Geo, who sat behind professor Oak, said "what's wrong?" "Three days ago, we were contacted by a billionaire to find a new Pokémon for his daughter. We told him that we couldn't, so he threatened that he would shut us down if we didn't find one in two days. We tried to find one and we did. But when he came back, we told him that it was too dangerous. So he tried to take it by force. But the Pokémon escaped and we have to find it." Then Geo looked behind him and got freaked out. "Hey professor, can we speed up?" "Why?" "Because we found it." Then they all looked behind them to see the mutant kraang snake. And it had tentacles. Then the tentacles grabbed Geo and Keldeo and threw him behind. "Were dead"

It seemed like they were dead but then Geo grabbed a pole and slid down it. Keldeo hit the pavement. Geo stood up as he watched the snake chase the rest of them. Then Keldeo kneeled down and said "get on. I'll take us there." "Are you sure? Can you even carry me?" "I'm positive. Now get on." Then Geo got on top of Keldeo and he took off. Keldeo turned out to be really fast. In the next few minutes Geo was riding Keldeo next to the van. "Nice Geo! But I saved the world so I'm cooler than you!" "But I'm in a police force so I'm cooler!" then Keldeo ran faster as the snake was catching up. But then a giant gorge opened up before them. "Wait, didn't the crimson say something about this?" "Yeah, it was like

All earths will shake

And then say something about the worlds being destroyed," then they all stopped before they fell. But then Geo looked down and saw a portal at the bottom of the cliff. And at the bottom was a portal. "Keldeo! We need to jump!" "What!? Are you crazy!?" "Just trust me." "… fine. Throw me." then Geo grabbed Keldeo by the horn and jumped. Then he fell through the portal and saw a castle. He hoped he didn't hit the spire. But then they landed in a tree. But then the tree moved and launched them into a window and he smashed through the window and hit the opposite wall. _Ow_

**In this part of the chapter (called the aftermath) were-**

**Geo: yes! Yes! We get it! This is the after math! We talk about the chapter. **

**Keldeo: sounds like a waste of time.**

**It's no waste of time. (Door opens)**

**Harry: am I supposed to be here?**

**No. you come next chapter.**

**Harry: oh. Sorry. (closes door)**

**Ash: so whats with the profecy?**

**it says that the worlds will be destroyed but a chosen hero will protect them and unite five heroes. the sixth will betray them. and thats all... for now.**


End file.
